Cobra Officer
:Cobra Officer is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero series. Cobra Officers are the front line leaders of Cobra's attack units. It is often questioned how much rank they really have. Their only control is over other Cobra troops. None of them really come close to the uppermost Cobra hierarchy. While it can be argued that they are officers in name only, rising up the ranks either through pure ambition or dumb luck they must have had some leadership training in air-traffic control, artillery spotting and infantry leadership. Ultimately, even Cobra forces must have some form of military structure to keep the ranks together and moving with a purpose. Types of Cobra Officers Most Officers resemble the typical "blue-shirt" as seen in the above picture, but throughout the years, some specialized Officers have appeared. It should be noted that some Cobra Officers have been seen seen in colors other than blue, that offers more camouflage based on the environment they are used in. Units Regular: Theses are the officers within the ranks of Cobra. Their actual ranks are based on the "V-pin" mounded on their helmets. Night Watch: They make-up the night-time patrol. They appear in black and blue camouflage. Desert Assault: They are like Drivers, but a tan uniform. Python Patrol: They are highly skilled and trained in stealth. Their distinctive Python-patterns provide them with enhanced stealth verses electronic detection. (see: Python Patrol) Night Stalkers: (called: Night Stalkers Commander) They are an all-female force of assault troopers. They rely on the confusion of large battles to infiltrate enemy bases, to secure their objectives. Their uniforms are black with silver trimmings. They have a light protective corset vest covering only the front-side of their torso, and is held-up by the collar and straps. They sport a black German-styled helmet with goggles, and bound their long hair into a ponytail. Specialists Driver: They operate non-armored ground vehicles, like the Stinger. They are recognized by their light-gray uniforms, black shoulder-harness with red should pads. (see: Stinger Driver) Pilot: They operate basic Cobra aircraft, like the F.A.N.G. They are not as skilled Air-Vipers, so they cannot operate jetcraft. They resemble regular officers, but with an orange helmet and shoulder pads, and the use of a gas-mask. Air Trooper: They serve as paratroopers and jet-pack troopers. They resemble regular officers, but with a tan shoulder-harness, and the use of a gas-mask. Fiction :Due to the similarities in the uniform design between the Cobra Officer and the Cobra Trooper, it is often difficult to tell the two apart. The situation is compounded by the fact that many artists don't make much of an effort to distinguish the two in their design. This is especially true in the comics. We just have to assume that in many cases, there is at least an Officer in charge of a platoon or brigade. Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Cobra Officers were on hand in the kidnapping of Dr. Adele Burkhart. They were also on hand in defending their Caribbean island base from the Joe Team. But in the end, they proved to be inefficient and promptly lost. A Cobra Officer was on hand monitoring any transmission from a Cobra battle robot captured by the Joes. The robot was meant to escape from the Pit and signal Cobra to its location. The Joes were able to foil the plan and the Officer had no choice but to inform Cobra Commander the robot failed to send the signal and they have to head back to base lest their helicopters run out of fuel. Cobra Officers can be assumed to be responsible for obtaining intel on a MOBAT being part of the Armed Forces Day parade exhibition. One could be assumed to be responsible for the group masquerading as a bugle corps. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series there were mostly Cobra Troopers in the Cobra heli-carrier. Then, in the next, they're all Officers!!!]] Duke was in the Cobra Arena of Sport when Selina approached him to give him something. A Cobra Officer and slave master entered the arena to break the two apart. The Officer failed to find the gold strip Selina gave Duke and let him be. When Duke finally made his escape attempt, another Officer almost had the drop on him but was knocked out by Selina. If Cobra Troopers are out in the field, the Officers sometimes fill up the slack by standing in for sentry duty. Many Troopers were taken into custody during the battle over the Ring of Fire that an inordinate number of Officers are brought in to defend the Cobra Temple. Toys Trivia *In 1989, the Cobra Officer's mold was used for the Python Trooper, while the Cobra Trooper's mold was used for the Python Officer. As if there wasn't already enough confusion between the two. External links Write up. Footnotes Category:Cobra Category:Python Patrol Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:1982/Introductions